


undercover

by madzielightbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Detective AU, M/M, b99 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madzielightbane/pseuds/madzielightbane
Summary: jace and simon are detectives working a case. the problem? they need a cover story, and fast.





	undercover

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys enjoy this, please let me know!!!! i might continue this, but only if there is actual interest in it bc i'm unmotivated lmao <3

The waitress set down the basket of breadsticks, glancing between the two boys, “So what’ll you two be having today?” she asked with a smile.

Simon drummed his fingers on the table, scanning the room for the suspect they were meant to be tailing, while Jace ordered a meal to split.

“Oh to _split?_ ” the waitress exclaimed, “Are you two _dating?_ That’s _so_ cute! I just started dating this girl and I can’t wait ‘till we get to this stage!”

Simon looked up quickly, surprised by the question, but other than a slight flick of Jace’s eyes to Simon’s, Jace didn’t betray their cover. In fact, he was quite good at this undercover thing. Jace slid his hand across the table to grasp Simon’s, “Yes, in fact, this is our anniversary dinner,” he smiled convincingly, “ _And_ we actually just got engaged this morning.”

The waitresses eyes widened as she clapped her hands once, “That is the cutest story _ever_. I can totally get you guys some free desert for a celebration! Do you like chocolate or red velvet?”

Simon exchanged another curious glance with Jace, who looked like he expected Simon to answer. “Um.. chocolate I guess?” Jace kicked Simon’s leg under the table, so he added, “Isn’t chocolate so much more _romantic_?” and shot a sappy smile Jace’s way.

The waitress hurried away to place their order, and Simon turned back towards Jace, “Wasn’t that just a tad overboard?”

“We’re undercover, the more elaborate the lie the easier it is to believe.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Besides,” Jace interrupted, “free dessert, man.”

Simon shrugged in response, then looked down at their hands, still interlocked. He slowly extracted himself from Jace’s grip, mourning the loss of touch for only a brief moment before he continued to scan the room as he had been before. They had been investigating this case for weeks, and they finally got a lead. The guy that they were following was expected to drop off a briefcase to this big drug dealer tonight. And Simon had just caught sight of him in the far corner.

“Jace, look over there. That’s our guy. He’s getting up and taking that briefcase with him.”

Jace nodded, “Let’s go.” They both followed him back to the kitchen, and lingered by the door as he talked with one of the chefs inside.

“Why isn’t he making the handoff?” Simon glanced at Jace.

“I don’t know, maybe- Oh my god he’s coming this way.”

Simon looked around for a brief moment before grabbing Jace’s neck, “Go with it,” he whispered before pressing their lips together quickly.

Jace responded almost immediately. Simon had thought he was great at undercover work before, but after this bit of method acting, Jace deserved an Emmy Award.

Simon was, getting into it, to say the least, but he told himself that it was just because they were undercover.

Simon pulled away once he heard footsteps approaching them. He turned around slightly, still entangled in Jace’s arms (Why hadn’t he realized when Jace’s hand went up the back of his shirt and the other into his hair? Why was he dwelling on it now? Get back on task Simon.) and regarded the man with the briefcase.

Jace smiled awkwardly, “Sorry we were just, uhh… looking for a place to..”

Jace paused for a moment, so Simon filled in with the first explanation he could think of, “Sex.” He cringed inwardly as soon as the word left his mouth, “We were looking for a place to have sex so… we’ll just be going now, bye!”

Simon slipped Jace’s hand into his and pulled him down the hallway and back out the front door.

As soon as they were out of earshot of any passerby, Jace started to laugh, “My God, Simon. You’re awful at this.”

“He seemed to believe us didn’t he?”

“I’m not so sure he believed us so much as wanted to get away from us as quickly as possible.”

Simon scoffed in response. “Anyways… we’re cool right?”

“Cool? Totally. Of course. Completely… professional. Because we’re professionals.”

“Yep, cool. Professional.”

They shook hands in a way which was undoubtedly the most awkward handshake to ever be witnessed on this earth.

There was an awkward pause before Simon insisted on disturbing the quiet, “I’m not used to you rambling.”

Jace would deny it later, but in the moment, the blush on his cheeks was extremely noticeable as he murmured a quiet , “Shut up.”

They watched the door until the man with the briefcase exited the restaurant, then they quietly followed him to a park a couple blocks away.

The two stopped behind a tree while the man continued to a bench, talking to the woman sitting there.

Jace looked over at Simon, “I think this is finally it.”

“Thank God.”

They attempted to hide the both of them behind the tree as well as possible, which resulted in being just _little bit_ closer than should be normal.

Simon swallowed, “We um-”

Jace interrupted him with a hurried whisper, “He’s looking at us,” and pressed their lips together for the second time.

Time seemed to stop for a moment as Simon registered exactly what happened, wrapping his arms around Jace’s shoulders and stumblings backwards into the tree.

Then all of a sudden it was over and Jace was pulling away, Simon saw that the briefcase had exchanged hands and whipped his gun out of the back of his waist band as Jace did the same, shouting, “NYPD! Hands up!”

“Yeah! We’re the cops! Coworkers!”

“Professionals!”

  



End file.
